


Darling Lime

by Anonymous



Series: My Among Us Xenophilic Works [1]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Dubious Consent, F/M, How Do I Tag, Inflation, Minor Character Death, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Crewmate Lime has an encounter with the Imposter and can't bring herself to resist it's sexy tentacles.
Relationships: Lime/Orange (Among Us)
Series: My Among Us Xenophilic Works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023163
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43
Collections: Anonymous





	Darling Lime

I found White's body. The life long gone from her eyes. I felt bise rise up my throat.

As I was about to report about White's demise, tentacles wrapped themselves around my arms and legs, restraining me from any movement.

Panic rises in my chest. I wasn't born yesterday. I should have known that the Imposter was still in the area. But now... It's unlikely I'll survive this.

I'm going to die, like White did. And the worst is, I could have done something to prevent this. I just wasn't smart enough.

And now, more people will die at the hands of this cruel being. Because of me. I start to tear up. I'm such an idiot.

"Now now Lime, why are you crying?"

I heard a familiar voice and turned around. We all knew that the Imposter was one of us,and we all were ready to throw them out if it was a question of life or death.

But actually seeing one of my friends-what appears to be one of my friends, with tentacles coming out of his back and a gigantic mouth across his stomach, I just...couldn't believe it.

"There, your good ole' buddy Orange will make you feel better."

I hear Orange giggle as more tentacles sprung out of him and wrapped around my whole body, touching me in a way I'd enjoy if I wasn't so terrified of this situation.

I shouldn't think like this...but I've seen enough hentai to know where this is going.

"How does it feel when I touch you there, Lime?"

it's clear now. He wants to fuck me.

"-I-Please stop...!"

I don't want him to stop. But if I let him do those things to me then...I won't be able to hand Orange in, and the deaths of my friends will have been in vain.

"-I like it when they beg."  
He says as he reaches for the zipper in the back of my suit, and removes it.

Oh no...This is bad.  
I didn't wear anything under, and I won't be able to escape without my suit.

I feel something rubbing against my intimates, then it focuses solely on my clitoris, and I can't stop the whimpers of pleasure I'm making.

Orange sure knows what parts are the most pleasurables, huh?

Wait...that's wrong...I shouldn't think about this murderer who just happens to want to do naughty things with my body this way!

I was too busy going through an internal crisis that I didn't notice one of the tentacles nearing my mouth. 

I was about to protest and scream when it forced its way in. I couldn't speak anymore, and I felt like I was choking.

But right now, it doesn't feel like I'm choking, somehow. Orange's thick limb is pumping something liquid into my mouth. It tastes weird... And warm. This is probably precum.

My mind fills with disgust at that realization...He's really going to fuck me. And I won't hate all of it. The opposite of it, even. 

But I shouldn't focus on that. I should focus on the good. At least it's not my lower lips being used.

Just as that thought escapes the place it came from, The tendril that has been teasing my pussy slowly slid it's tip inside of my entrance.

Great fucking timing.

That tentacle began pumping the same liquid the other has been feeding me with, and suddenly, I realized how light-headed I felt. The situation seemed so heavy, and I'd be better off just relaxing...

A part of me internally screams to not let it happen, that this is wrong, and that I shouldn't enjoy this. But right now, I don't care. I stare at Orange's figure, only to catch movement happening in his lower body.

Is he undressing by changing forms? Is that how shapeshifting extraterrestrial biology works??

But my curiousity gets replaced with shock as soon as I see what has formed on him.

It's a massive tentacle, bigger than the ones that have been abusing me up until now. It wriggles around, preparing for attack, and I shudder. 

Orange's tentacles feel it, and they're pumping again. I realize it's not precum that's reaching the end of my throat, but something far, far worse.

But before I can panic about being drugged, my head goes blank and feels all fuzzy. It's hard to think now. My mind is in shambles.

As I try to recall why this is so wrong, all I can focus on is that big thing and how good it would make me feel. What's wrong with me? Why did I become such a cockslut as soon as he whipped it out?

"Like what you're seeing, darling Lime?"

I nod without being aware of it.  
I can't think straight anymore. All that's on my mind is the wish of being bred. I want to be filled up to the brim. This isn't enough. I want more.

I feel that voice in my mind that's reluctant about this give up on all sense of right and wrong. I tentatively move my arm to see if Orange would let me.

He does, and I wrap my hand around the tentacle in my mouth while licking it.

"So you like that~"

Orange grins at me, and the tentacle between his legs finds its way to my pussy. It's two smaller counterparts retreat, and I take in a breath, only to realize what's gonna happen.

"I can't wait to hear you scream."

It pushes in. It hurts a bit, yet I don't resist it. 

I blame it on that liquid. Without it I would have resisted and repulsed what's happening to me. It's not my fault I'm enjoying this. I'm moaning like crazy, but only because of the substance he pumped into me against my will.

It reaches the entrance of my womb, and I'm in pure ecstacy. I'm so full, like I wanted to be. It thrusts out, and before I have time to be sad about the loss, it thrusts back in harshly. 

It does it again. I'm glad no one else could see me like this. I couldn't keep up my composure even if I tried. This feels too good. I can't hold back my screams of pleasure.

The thrusting goes on for what feels like an eternity, and I slowly begin to accept that this is my fate now. I'm nothing more than a cocksleeve for horny aliens. 

I feel something wet probe at my other hole. The one that wasn't made for being penetrated, but to expel. I start to panic. Being filled up from the front feels really nice, but from the back?...

It sprays my hole with slick, and then it slides in without warning. Judging by the size and feeling of it, it's one of the tentacles from before, and it's gonna spread my asshole wide, too.

The other tentacle in my pussy slows down, and the one that just got in my ass speeds up while filling me up with more juice. Goodbye, voice of reason.

It has it's fun for a bit, and so do I. This is the first time my asshole is being used like that. I have a feeling it should hurt, but it doesn't matter considering how good I'm feeling right now.

Suddenly, it pulls out. I have a suspicion about what's gonna happen next, and what I feared gets confirmed by looking at Orange's crotch. 

There is movement again, and a second monstrous tentacle pops out of him.

The newly freed appendage follows the trail of it's twin, but this time it goes to my tightest spot instead of my cunt.

It penetrates me. 

My noises only intensify when it goes in further and further. I didn't know it was possible for it to reach this far.

But I get reminded that it is, in fact, possible, when it rubs against my sensitive spot. The stretch of it hurts, but the pleasure I'm feeling from being so full in my deepest parts makes me forget about the pain.

I'm getting the brains fucked out of me right now. And I'm enjoying it. I'm such a slut, but I can't help it. It's not my fault. 

The tentacle in my ass rubs against my sweet spot again. My vocal chords are getting sore from all the screaming.

"I must say Lime, this is quite the sight..." Orange says, slightly out of breath.

"...But I think it's time to end this."

I can feel the smirk in Orange's voice, and what he is implying scares me. This is too much pleasure already. I wouldn't be able to handle his orgasm. 

Do aliens even orgasm?  
They've got to reproduce, somehow. And he is fucking me right now and probably plans on reproducing with me. How would it work? Could I even conceive with his sperm?

I can't continue my wondering as he thrusts faster and faster, and it becomes impossible to focus on anything else but that. Both my holes are being used like mere fleshlights, and i feel a new sensation rise up in my stomach.

His release finally comes, and that sensation gets bigger. My stomach begins to feel bloated at how much semen is being pumped into me. But Orange doesn't stop. 

It spreads to accommodate the amount of cum settling into my womb, and there's no way I won't get pregnant from this. At least I'll stay alive, even if it's to be kept around as a breeding toy.

Fear rises in my chest at both that thought and the fact that his ejaculation still hasn't worn out. I'm getting unbearably full now. But somehow, I find pleasure in it.

I let out a deep breath when I feel the skin of my belly stop stretching. It's finally over. I was one climax away from reaching overstimulation.

But the weird feeling in me is still there, and Orange still hasn't pulled out.

"Here it comes, babe. Make sure to take it all in!~"

What? But you just injected all of your seed inside of me?

I stare at him in confusion. What's coming now? How the fuck do aliens reproduce? What's coming next?

I didn't notice the tentacles coming out of him straight into me had something passing through them, but I certainly did feel it when they pushed it into my holes.

That's when I realize.

It's eggs. He's gonna fill me up with his actual children, and the semen from before was just for fertilization.

I feel the clouds in my mind wear off. Tentacle alien sex never goes well in pop culture. I try to move my legs, but they're numb. My arms flail around, and I feel powerless.

As if sensing my panic, Orange forms in another big tentacles from his crotch, and it goes into my mouth. There's no way for me to escape my fate as a seedbed now.

As expected, the fluid comes in. My jaw hurts, being pushed to it's limits. But the pain goes away after a bit, and so does my wish to escape.

Orange resumes his egg-laying, and one by one they slide into my womb, resting along his cum.

My abdomen stretches once again, as the eggs start to pile up inside of me. This feels nice...being full feels really nice.

The tentacle in my mouth unexpectedly gets fuller in one spot, and I realize why when I feel it. He's forcing in eggs into my throat, too.

The sensation from before comes back, and it rises and rises until Orange puts the 27th egg inside of me, and my vision goes white.

For a moment, I crave to be full more than my lungs crave air, and the pleasure that I feel is so intense. I moan and beg for more but it only comes out as a muffled sound.

Orange finally pulls out. His tentacles let go of my body, and I fall straight on the cold floor of Reactor, and then everything goes black.

\------------

When I wake up, Orange is gone.

I'm laying in a room I haven't seen before but I assume to be Orange's, considering how similar it is to mine.

I look at my belly, still deformed by what's been put inside of it.

I sigh. This wasn't a bizarre wet dream, but a reality.

I look around in curiousity and boredom, and I see my tablet on the nightstand.

I grab it and turn it on, enter the code, then I notice that there has been new messages while I was out.

Orange, Cyan, and Black had a meeting. Black got ejected. Another one of my friends lost at the hands of the Imposter.

However, there's one message that's out of place. One message that took place after the vote.

"Dear Lime,  
If you see this, then I've already took care of Cyan.  
I had the same fate as yours planned for her, but sadly she wasn't as compliant as you were, so I ended up just killing her instead.

I'll give you some time to rest and give birth before we migrate to another ship.  
Have fun~  
(P.S don't bother running to the escape pods, I busted them and they're aren't functional anymore.)"

Welp. I guess this is my life now.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not posting in so long, motivation to write about humans getting dicked down by aliens with many many oversized tentacles was lacking, and this week was very tiring >.< But yeah anyways here's this thing I guess, it has no plot. At all. Unless I continue it, but I already have so many ideas for other works I have yet to start, I don't know if I will. I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
